21st Century Literacies Wikia
Maru the cat and boxes http://youtu.be/jgxL-PwmY7s [ Desiree Orozco] Welcome to Education 30: 21st Century Literacies Wikia! Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative '''community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! According to Wikipedia: '''Wikia (formerly Wikicities) is a free web hosting service and a Wiki hosting service for wikis. The site is free of charge,34 deriving its income from advertising, and publishes all user-provided text under copyleft licenses. Wikia hosts several hundred thousand wikis using the open-source wiki software, MediaWiki. Its operator, Wikia, Inc., is a for-profit Delaware company founded in late 20045 byJimmy Wales and Angela Beesley—respectively Chairman Emeritus and Advisory Board member of the Wikimedia Foundation—and headed by Craig Palmer as CEO.6 Wikia '''vs '''Wikipedia? While their names are very similar and they are both Wiki-based website (an application, typically a web application, which allows collaborative modification, extension, or deletion of its content and structure), they are not the same websites. Wikia is a for-profit organization while Wikipedia is a non-profit organization. They are similar in what they offer. The layout is similar, however, Wikipedia sticks with it's black and white colors, while Wikia allows for pictures and colors to be splashed on. I've found that many fans for movies, books, or animations tend to use Wikia more. EDUCATION 30: Technology and digital media extend into many facets of people’s personal and professional lives. Computers are not just for creating documents, but also for playing games, watching movies and listening to music, socializing, and communicating with people synchronously and asynchronously. It has changed the way we interact with information, our work and personal activities, and the nature of the space in which we conduct these activities. These changes challenge educators and policymakers to reexamine education in the context of shifts in the work economy and role of technology in students’ lives. The purpose of this course is to provide students with an understanding of the learning skills and literacies required for academic and career success in the 21st century. Issues addressed include reading, writing, academic language, research skills, media and technology skills, content literacy, critical thinking, communication, collaboration, and creativity. The course will cover theoretical perspectives on these issues as well as review research from a number of school and out-of-school settings. Example Post This is an example. ] Wikia offers many different types of information for different things. Big Hero Six was a recent Pixar film about a boy and his robot friend, Baymax. Here is a funny video of Baymax. Using Wikia, I am able to link different sites and pictures. Choe (•–•) ( ❤️) (..) (..) ]Wikia doesn't only offer Wiki pages for movies and fandoms, but also holds a lot of useful information for their users. I played PowderPuff and wanted more information on the logistics of Football so I Wikia-ed it. The page offered eye-catching images and useful information for me. ☀ツ Choe Assignment In the 21st Century, technology plays such a huge role in literacy. In your assigned group, share funny, interesting, or insightful stuff you found through your medium and post it your corresponding page. Please bracket in your name with your post. You can follow the example post above, or make it your own. Username: Haesunie Password: ed30 Groups: Facebook: A - GAL Twitter: GAR - LIN YouTube: LUN - SHA Instagram: SHE - ZIM Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse